


Sun Was in Your Eyes

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Reader, Injury Recovery, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Roxy winds up in the hospital, and you're her emergency contact.





	Sun Was in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: "Hi! Love your writing! May I have an imagine for Roxy Morton for the things you said while you were crying? F!Reader with a hurt/comfort thing going on please"

You got the call while you were at work and bolted out the door, yelling a hasty explanation to your boss as you raced to your car, keys in hand. The call hadn’t explained much, but what you did know made your blood run cold:

Your girlfriend had been in an accident. 

The fifteen minute drive it took to get to the hospital where she had been taken gave your mind plenty of time to go to the worst case scenario - she was hurt, why else would they take her to the hospital and call her emergency contact; she couldn’t call you herself, so clearly something was wrong; what if she was in such bad shape that she needed surgery; what if she was dying?

You did your best to shake off the unpleasant thoughts by turning up the volume of the radio, but what song would come on but one of her favorites. Its familiar melody haunted you as you drove, as you were acutely aware of the lack of Roxy sitting in the passenger seat next to you, singing along.

* * *

You _finally_ got to the hospital, parking in the first spot you saw before hauling ass inside. The reception pointed you in the right direction once you explained you were there to see Roxanne Morton, and up a staircase and down a hallway, you found the waiting area for people in your situation. You gave the receptionist there your name and why you were there, and she stated that she would pass it along to the doctor. The fact that they were referring to a doctor made you feel a little better - it meant there was someone who knew what they were doing handling this. You settled down in one of the chairs, knowing you would be there for a while as you waited to hear what exactly had happened.

When the doctor finally, _finally_ came to get you, she gave you the rundown: Roxy had been driving through an intersection when somebody ran the red light and t-boned her car. She was lucky, the doctor said, as she’d only suffered a few broken ribs and a concussion. She didn’t say it, but you knew it could have been much worse.

The doctor warned you before you entered Roxy’s room that she was still a bit woozy from the medicine that they had given her, so getting her to respond might take longer than you hoped. Still, she let you in and you walked into the room to see your girlfriend lying in the hospital bed.

“Rox?” you murmured, your voice soft.

She turned her head, smiling at you and it took everything in you not to rush over and pull her into your arms. “Y/N! I’m so happy to see you.”

You walked over, taking a seat in the chair next to her bedside. “You had me worried sick, you know.”

“I know,” she said. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but I’m glad you’re here n-” She paused when she noticed you looking down so she couldn’t see your face. “Y/N, are…are you crying?”

“I…I was so scared… On the way here, I kept going to worst case scenarios. I didn’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Rox.” Your voice was shaky as you tried to compose yourself.

She reached over, gently taking your hand. When you looked up at her, blinking back tears, she said. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Y/N. I’m here for you, and I always will be.”


End file.
